


Graduation

by GenericUsername01



Series: PRIDE MONTH [10]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy gala, M/M, let's pretend that's a thing, pride month writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericUsername01/pseuds/GenericUsername01
Summary: Prompt: DanceKevin Riley graduates from Starfleet Academy and Jim wouldn't miss it for anything.





	Graduation

The Academy ended graduation with an annual gala, and it was tradition for ship’s captains to come by and scope out new talent if they were in the area. But that wasn’t why Jim had come.

Jim wouldn’t have missed Kevin Riley’s graduation for the world.

He sidles up to the grad with a glass of old-fashioned Terran champagne, grinning like an idiot. Kevin returns the smile just as broadly, and suddenly the young man is hugging him like he never wants to let go. Jim wrapped his arms around him instantly.

“I’m going to make sure you get posted on my ship,” he said. “So I hope you’re okay with that.”

Kevin laughed and pulled back from the hug. “Yeah, I guess I can settle for the flagship.”

“Nepotism all the way,” Jim grinned.

Kevin rolled his eyes goodnaturedly. “Thanks, Dad. That’s an abuse of your power.”

Jim ruffled his hair, and Kevin batted his hands away.

The moment lapsed into melancholic silence, as it always did when they brought up their relationship, or more accurately, their lack of any formal relationship. When Jim was sixteen and freshly back from Tarsus, he’d done everything he possibly could to try and adopt Kevin, and he had been rejected at every turn, leaving the then-nine-year-old in the foster care system and bouncing from house to house for the rest of his childhood.

Jim never lost contact and personally sponsored his admission to the Academy. He had wanted to drive the kid there himself and help him unpack and get settled in, but he had been a lieutenant stationed on the Farragut at the time and it hadn’t been possible.

Kevin had rolled his eyes at that, too.

Now the young man took a sip from his champagne glass and casually scanned over the ballroom. Then proceeded to blush furiously.

“What? What is it?” Jim asked, turning partly around to look in that direction. There was just… more people. He spotted Admiral Pike and a few of his bridge officers among them.

“That guy over there just winked at me.”

“Oh, yeah?” Jim asked, intrigued. “Is he cute?”

Kevin blushed anew in response, and Jim tamped down a laugh. 

“Describe him to me, maybe I know him,” he said instead.

“Um, he’s got brown hair, pale skin, looks like he’s my age. He’s standing next to the woman in the bright yellow dress.”

Uhura. Uhura was the only woman here in a bright yellow dress.

Next to her was Chekov.

Jim choked on his champagne.


End file.
